Sqeulaiche
| mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | mortalrefs = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic neutral | symbol2e = Clover leaf Pointed red hat | homeplane2e = Ysgard Arborea The Beastlands | realm2e = Seelie Court | serves2e = Titania | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Trickery, illusions | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Leprechauns | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Sqeulaiche ( ) was the Court Jester of Queen Titania's Seelie Court and a member of her Inner Circle. He was a demigod of leprechauns, trickery, and illusions. The translation of his name was "storyteller".The in-universe language for this translation is not given in the source; however, it appears to be a Celtic word. In the Forgotten Realms, this would most likely place it in one of the Waelan languages, such as Druidic. Description Sqeulaiche's avatar was a comely male leprechaun who wore a pointed red hat and a fine silk coat. Personality Ever playful and unpredictable, Sqeulaiche was a trickster and a prankster who enjoyed teasing his friends—and even Queen Titania! He loved to mock lawful creatures and annoy evil ones. He was generally chaotic neutral in outlook but leaned more towards good than evil. Sqeulaiche, however, was not stupid, nor was he all fun and games. He loved the faerie folk and would not permit them to be harassed by more powerful beings. Sqeulaiche, like many leprechauns, had a weakness for wine and gold, and it was not overly difficult to bribe him for information or favors. Abilities Sqeulaiche could always remain invisible if he desired. His avatar shared a number of innate magical powers in common with the other sylvan gods. He was also immune to all enchantments and charms and to all illusions. He employed spells but only from the school of illusion. He also had a number of innate magical powers. His avatar could always polymorph any object, create a powerfully convincing silent image, and deploy ventriloquism, as could most leprechauns. Additionally, he had greater powers to create chaos in foes, to force them into irrelevant discussions with each other, or to throw them into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Activities Titania sometimes used her magic to send one of Sqeulaiche's avatars on missions throughout the planes of existence. Combat Sqeulaiche's avatar fought with a tiny magical dagger. Worshipers Sqeulaiche was patron of the leprechauns, but, like other sylvan gods, he did not grant spells to his followers, nor did he have priests or clerics, for all fey creatures had magical powers of their own. His holy symbols were both a clover leaf and a pointed red hat like the one that he wore. He was not directly worshiped most places in the Realms; however, the elves of Faerûn often offered prayers to him along with their worship of the Seldarine, as they also did to the other deities of the fey people. Divine Realm Sqeulaiche shared the divine realm of the Inner Circle of the Seelie Court, which had no permanent location but instead wandered from plane to plane, from the Beastlands to Arborea to Ysgard. Relationships Sqeulaiche was considered a member of the Inner Circle of the Seelie Court, serving Titania and Oberon along with Damh and Verenestra, their children, and with Eachthighern, the Lord of unicorns and pegasi. The Court Jester was good friends with Erevan Ilesere of the elves and Nathair Sgiathach, god of pseudodragons. History The myths claimed that Sqeulaiche sprouted live from a magical plant in Arvandor, a spiritual off-shoot of the natural world itself. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Leprechauns Category:Illusionists Category:Bards Category:Members of the Seelie Court Category:Demipowers Category:Inhabitants of the Seelie Court Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Jesters Category:Chaotic neutral deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender